To Love a Hero
by Shining4Charizard
Summary: Shauna loves Calem, but is too afraid to tell him. So she decides to visit her love. What will happen? LEMON WARNING! Rated M for that obvious reason. If under 18, please turn back now! CalemxShauna First lemon One-shot


**Author's notes: Been browsing some stories lately and noticed something: There's a lack of CalemxShauna stories, so I decided to change that. **

**WARNING: Lemon! If you're under 18, turn back now. (Also if you're offended by such material)**

**On another note, I'm surprised that my imagination even has these 'dark alleys'… I'm weird, right? Well, enjoy my very first lemon ever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon belongs to Game Freak and Nintendo**

**To love a hero: A Pokémon X and Y fanfic**

He was the strongest trainer in all of Kalos, having mastered the ancient Mega Evolution; he conquered even Death itself and foiling Team Flare's plan in the process. Moreover, he became champion in almost no time after the incident with Lysandre and the ultimate weapon, which resulted in the former's death and the destruction of the latter. He had even beaten a three thousand years old immortal king and brought him and his beloved Pokémon back together. He was a hero, rivaled by no one, not even the heroes of truth and ideals from Unova.

And here she was, pondering whether or not she should ring the doorbell of his house to request entrance.

It was the day after the big parade Professor Sycamore had thrown for Calem, the aforementioned hero, as well as herself, Shauna, Trevor, Tierno and Serena, her close friends.

Shauna trembled. She was standing just outside Calem's house, the home of the hero, and she could not bring herself to ring the doorbell. She was shaking from her head to her feet, so much that even the Rhyhorn, which belonged to Calem's mother, wondered about the outside temperature. It watched the small girl pacing back and forth in front of the door, pondering on what she should do. It occasionally released a displeased grunt, but did nothing otherwise.

Shauna still could not decide on her next move. She had harbored a small crush on him ever since she first met him, but that crush deepened over time and grew into infatuation, which soon grew into deep love. Yes, she was in love with him. Ever since the two watched the fireworks together she was in love with him. The romantic tension between the two back then had completely and utterly led to her falling in love. But she did not know if Calem felt the same way about her as he seemed more enticed by Serena, who was much more… uhumm… developed than she was. She was always mistaken for a small child but she was about Calem's and Serena's age. Everybody seemed to ignore that, though. Her bright, child-like attitude did not quite help her cause either.

Serena, on the other hand, was a grown and beautiful teenage girl. With wavy blond hair always tied into a ponytail and that skirt which showed her legs, which made almost every male faint on first glance.

Shauna sighed. She had no such thing to offer.

What made it worse was the fact that Serena had a crush on Calem as well. She knew, because Serena told her so when the two of them were alone one time, shortly after the ultimate weapon broke down. Shauna did not have the guts to speak up and admit that she loved Calem back then, because she did not want to stay in the way of her friend's happiness.

Her opinion still had not changed, but she at least wanted Calem to know about her feelings. But that threw her into the situation she was in now. If Calem really was infatuated with Serena, was it right for her to butt in and complicate things? What if Serena ever got word of her confession? Would the two still be friends?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door suddenly opening. Shauna froze in place. There he was. Sleepily, he watched his surroundings and yawned. He had just woken up, apparently. Rhyhorn greeted him with a happy growl.

"Mornin', Rhyhorn" he greeted back. Rhyhorn grunted happily and went back to sleep.

It was now that Calem noticed his friend awkwardly staring at him. "Shauna? Is that you?" he asked, surprised at her sudden and unexpected visit. "Y-yes…", Shauna silently replied, her eyes shifting around nervously, avoiding the boy's gaze. Calem scratched the back of his head in confusion. What was up with her? This was not the Shauna he knew, the one that would always greet him ever so gleefully. He decided to not ponder on that any further as he felt an awkward silence arising.

"What brings you here?" he asked friendly.

"Um…" Shauna stuttered. "I-I guess I… wanted t-to s-see you…".

Calem really had trouble comprehending the girl's words, because her voice was a mere whisper. With a little effort, he finally managed to hear her. "See me?" he asked. "For what?"

"I wanted to offer you a trade" Shauna slowly calmed down. This was Calem, her friend, not some kind of godlike being that was about to kill her. Yes, she loved him, but that was no reason to act like a fool in front of him. Her bright smile slowly returned to her face. "As a sign for our friendship" she added and immediately regretted what she said. "Don't put him in the friend zone!" her inner self scolded her.

"Alright, come in", Calem offered her with a gesture of his hand inviting her inside the house. Shauna gulped down a lump that had formed in her throat. This was the first time visiting his house. She looked around and noticed that it was just a normal house. Nothing too fancy, she found. It fitted Calem pretty well, though, since he was not the type for fanciness. She liked that about him. But she liked everything about him, so that was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Don't stand around" Calem laughed a bit at Shauna's antics, making her blush. "It seems like you're a bit beside yourself today. Take a seat over there; I'm just fetching my Poké Balls from upstairs". Shauna did as she was told and sat down on the couch in front of the flat screen TV in the corner of the room. Shauna looked around again and noticed something that made her feel even more uncomfortable: Calem's mother was not around. All kinds of scenarios played out in her head, but she tried to shake all of them off, with a special look on 'tried to' (is that how you say it?).

She knew that Calem caught many Pokémon and raised every single one of them. Which one would he give to her? The Pokémon she was going to give to him was the child of her Chesnaught, her first Pokémon and best partner, who meant a lot to her. With this, she wanted to give Calem a hint about her feelings. She was not quite sure if that would ever work, however.

"I'm back!" Calem called and sat down next to her. "So… wanna trade?" "Y-yeah" Shauna's nervousness was back, but she took out the Pokéball of the Chespin she was going to give to him. "This is a Chespin" she told him. "It hatched from an egg my Chesnaught had." "It must mean a lot to you" Calem said thoughtfully. Shauna's blush deepened. "Y-yeah…" she replied nervously and gave the Poké Ball to Calem, who took it with a smile and a sincere "Thank you". Then, he reached for his pocket and pulled out a Poké Ball containing another Pokémon. "Take it" he offered and held the ball towards Shauna, who hesitatingly took it from his hands, holding it close to her. "This must be one of the Pokémon Calem raised with love and care" she thought to herself. "And he decided to give it to me…" "Thank you" she said, being back to her whispering from before. "Why don't you look what's inside?" Calem asked, still smiling. Shauna nodded slowly and opened the Poké Ball. A small, orange, rodent-like Pokémon jumped out and placed itself in Shauna's lap, letting out a gleeful "Pika" for a greeting. "B-but Calem…" Shauna stared at the little Pokémon in disbelief. "T-that is your…" "Shiny Pikachu, yes" Calem finished the sentence for her. "Pika" the Pikachu was obviously proud of its special coloration. It puffed up its chest and stemmed its hands into its sides.

"I know how happy you were when you saw it when we walked through Santalune Forest, so I decided to give it to you" Calem continued. "I'll take good care of Chespin for you, I promise." He gave her another smile. Shauna remained silent as she returned Pikachu to its Poké Ball. She stared at the container of her new Pokémon for a while. Tears began forming in her clear blue-green eyes. Small sobs escaped her throat, then she started crying.

"Shauna?!" Calem was taken aback, by Shauna's sudden outburst. "Hey, Shauna. You okay? Don't cry, alright?" He fetched a tissue and offered it to her, but she did not take it. "If you want another Pokémon, I'll give you another one. That's no problem at all, so stop crying alright?". "That's not it…" Shauna said between sobs, then she turned to face Calem, who was shocked to see her in this state. "Shauna…" he said silently, then lowered his eyes. She was still holding on to his Poké Ball containing the shiny Pikachu. He looked back at the girl's eyes and felt something strange radiating from them. He felt the sudden urge to hug her, which he did, surprising Shauna. "It's okay" he said softly and patted her back to comfort her. Shauna returned the hug and started crying even harder. "Why?" she asked and released herself partially from his embrace. "Why would you do that for a flat, ugly duck like me? You love Serena, don't you?!". "What?!" Calem finally realized what this was all about. "I don't blame you" Shauna continued sobbing. "I really don't blame you. Serena is much nicer and more beautiful than I am. She is the one you should be huggi—." "Wait, Shauna!" Calem cut her off mid-sentence and stared deeply into her eyes. "Serena and I are rivals and friends, nothing more" he said sternly. Shauna's tears immediately stopped flowing. She had never seen Calem as serious as he was now, not even when he fought Lysandre for the final time. "I am not in love with her" Calem continued. "There's another girl I like. A beautiful, nice girl, who is always happy, no matter what. I like her because she was always there to cheer me up. Do you know who I mean?" "Uh-uhm…" Shauna could not say much else; she already guessed where this was going. Calem's look softened and he smiled. Gently, he wiped some remaining tears from Shauna's face. "Shauna, I love you" he said. "I-I love you too…" Shauna finally managed to say. "Since the day we met, I love you!" "I'm glad" Calem nodded with a smile. "Yeah…" Shauna leaned in and caught his lips with her own. Calem returned the kiss and opened his mouth to let his tongue enter his lover's mouth. Shauna did the same and soon the two were not gently kissing, but making out, hugging each other close. Shauna soon began moaning into the kiss, encouraging Calem to go on and lift up her pink shirt which he always found cute. His hands roamed across her back, feeling her tiny frame, while her own were tucked in his hair. It felt soft in her grasp.

Soon, Calem leaned forward, forcing Shauna on her back. Continuing to kiss her, he removed his blue jacket and tossed it aside. He did the same to his shirt, leaving him bare. Shauna's eyes widened at what she saw and she gasped briefly as Calem broke the kiss to undress his new girlfriend. Both were soon in their underwear, Calem donning nothing but black boxers, while Shauna had on a lacy pink bra and matching panties.

Both were just sitting close to each other, giving each other a once-over. Shauna blushed madly at the state she was in, never having knowingly been in her underwear in front of a boy before. She also blushed because Calem looked better than she thought he would. Her eyes wandered all over his body, stopping at his crotch. She noticed a bulge in his boxers that got larger the longer he stared at her. Her blush deepened and then she was pulled into another heated kiss. But Calem did not stop at her lips. He went down and started to kiss her neck, which made her moan. Shauna started to feel a certain dampness in her panties the longer he kissed her. Unconsciously she started to grind her hips against Calem's lap and consequently against his member. Calem groaned briefly, but he started to like that feeling and continued to kiss her, his hands roaming all around her body, searching for the key to get rid of her bra. Shauna did not notice her second to last 'protection' coming off, but when she did, it was already too late. Quickly, Calem had her lying on the couch as he played with her small breasts. "You're beautiful, Shauna…" he cooed. Shauna smiled weakly at him and let him do his thing. His tongue started playing with her right nipple, while his left hand was handling the right, switching between the two every so often. His right hand was underneath Shauna to hold her close to him.

Shauna was moaning, almost screaming and she gripped his hair tightly. "I'm cumming!" she cried. "Calem, I-.". "Oh, not yet, you little tease" Calem smiled at her. Shauna stared at him as he started another assault on her lips, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. She soon started moaning again, this time much louder, because she felt Calem's hand touching her entrance through her panties, rubbing up and down. Calem broke the kiss briefly. "You're already wet down there…" he said, smiling. "I know." Shauna replied, still moaning. She just wished, he'd stop teasing her soon. Which he did. He placed his lips on her breasts again and slipped his finger underneath her panties and into her entrance, slowly going in and out of her. That sent Shauna over the edge. A loud scream of Calem's name escaped her throat and she came all over his finger. Panting, she lied there, his finger still inside her, though not moving. After she calmed down a little, Calem continued to finger her, this time adding another finger to his assault. Shauna could not describe the wave of pleasure that was overcoming her. It felt like Eastern and Christmas at the same time, if not better.

Calem's continued assault made her cum for a second time. Calem pulled out his fingers, which were completely drenched in Shauna's juices. He put the fingers in his mouth and licked them clean, before removing Shauna's panties, then his boxers. Shauna almost fainted at the thing she saw standing up from Calem's pelvis area. "Th-this is too much" she thought to herself, but decided to get over that quickly. Calem's member was nothing like she had imagined it to be so many times. It was way bigger than that. "Take… my virginity…" she breathed. Calem did not give it a second thought. He positioned himself over her and aimed his member at her entrance. "Are you really ready for this, Shauna?" he asked concerned. The small girl nodded and got ready for the pain she heard the first time caused.

In one swift motion, Calem fully entered her and broke her hymen, sending a sharp pain through his lover's body. Shauna screamed in pain and tears started flowing from her eyes, while small sprinkles of blood flowed out of her vagina and all over Calem's member. Calem stopped immediately and comforted Shauna as best as he could, gently kissing her and wiping the tears from her face. Then, they waited for the pain to subside. "You can go on" Shauna finally said. "Right" Calem nodded and started moving slowly. "Oh, Arceus!" Shauna moaned and hugged Calem close to her. This encouraged the boy to go faster and faster, thrusting in and out of her with full force after a while. Shauna's half-moans, half-screams turned him on and the fact that she was practically ordering him to go faster only served to make him increase his pace even more. While thrusting, he caught Shauna's left breast with his mouth and started sucking on it, making his lover moan even more.

"So tight…" he grunted, referring to Shauna's vagina. All of the pain Shauna felt before was replaced by pure pleasure. This was the moment she dreamt of so many times. Herself undressed in his house and him pounding her like a sex-crazed animal. Yes, her imagination had been that dirty in the past.

The more he thrust into her, the more Calem lost his sanity. He wanted to please Shauna as good as he possibly could, nothing else was important right now. Not even the fact that their screams and moans were loud enough for almost the entire town to hear, because the window was open. Shauna felt the same way, she was just happy to be joined together with the boy she was in love with, who saw her as more than just a little girl.

As their intense love-making continued, Shauna felt herself tighten around him. She knew she was close to her climax. "Calem, I'm cumming!" she screamed. "Me too!" Calem groaned loudly. "I'm pulling out!". "No, please" Shauna pleaded. "Do it inside me!". "Alright" Calem increased the speed of his thrusting one last time before they both came. Calem's sperm skyrocketed into Shauna and her own cum coated Calem's member as if to reward him for a job well done.

Calem pulled out of Shauna's vagina and some of the sperm along with a small rest of blood came out along with it and dripped on the couch the two just had their "adventure" on. "That was just… wonderful…" Shauna panted with a content smile on her face. "Yeah…" Calem said distantly and they both drifted to sleep in each others arms.

The End

**Author's notes: I originally didn't intend this to be a lemon, but… yeah. There you have it. My very first lemon. Please, don't be too hard on me with your reviews. As I said, my imagination went many different directions with me on this one and I ultimately decided: This should be it. How do you like it? Tell me in a review.**

**Until next time,**

**- Shining4Charizard**


End file.
